


Patronus of Love

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Remus Lupin has just finished teaching post OWL students the Patronus charm only for one student to be extremely happy about having a chicken Patronus. He finds out why when she approaches him after class.





	Patronus of Love

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Patronus of Love.

Remus Lupin was shocked to find Mary Blaggersmith waiting outside his office door. She usually only came to his office after screwing up in class and since she had performed very well even beating Penelope Clearwater of Ravenclaw at mastering the Patronus charm. “Can I help you with something Mary?” he asked curious about what brought her to see him.

“Yes Professor Lupin,” She said with a slightly forced smile. “I was wondering if you could answer a question for me about today’s lesson.” When Lupin nodded and gestured to a chair in his office as he went to sit behind the desk she set down and then rather sheepishly asked. “Is there any real meaning in the form a patronus takes?”

Lupin remembered during class the young woman’s patronus had taken the form of a Hen and she had seemed strangely delighted that it had. “There is usually some significance to the witch or wizard in the form the Patronus takes but it’s not always evident at first?” He saw her eyes light up and she seemed extremely glad. “Is that all you wanted to ask me?”

“No Professor,” She looked a bit unsure then asked. “I mean is there any truth to what Professor Trelawney said about having the same or compatible patronus meaning you’ve met your destined love, your soul mate?” She said excitedly. “My boyfriend Charles has a rooster and we’ve been talking about getting married once I get my NEWTS.”

Lupin felt like shaking his head as he suddenly understood why she seemed excited by the Hen patronus. “Sometimes one partner will produce a Patronus similar or identical to the object of their affections.” He could see that he had her complete attention something he normally didn’t get in lessons. “But don’t put too much stock in it Mary.” Lupin said as she began to frown. “It’s far better to work on your relationships then assume they will last or won’t depending on rather your patronus match.”

“But Professor don’t Patronus always match up when someone is deeply in love with someone else?” Lupin noted that she seemed a bit put off by the idea that her hen and his rooster didn’t mean ever lasting true love.

“It’s very common but it doesn’t happen one hundred percent of the time.” Lupin said patiently. “I have known couples with matching Patronus charms that didn’t last.” He didn’t add that the shape of those charms had changed afterwards. “And I know at least one married couple with vastly different ones who are still happily together.”

Mary smiled brightly. “So your saying that it means we’ve better odds than most.” With that she jumped up and as she rushed out called back. “Thanks a lot Professor Lupin.”

Lupin watched her go wondering if she’d even listened to what he actually said. He was certainly learning that teaching was quiet a bit different than he’d expected.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
